


Let me catch you if you fall

by TrueHappinessistoLoveandtobeLoved



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery
Genre: Athena is a mess, Declarations Of Love, Exhaustion, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 19:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueHappinessistoLoveandtobeLoved/pseuds/TrueHappinessistoLoveandtobeLoved
Summary: Athéna White a toujours voulu être normale mais son frère ainé, renvoyé de Poudlard ne l'a jamais permis de l'être, tout le monde la considérant comme une paria.En cette cinquième année, celle des BUSE, la jeune sorcière était prête à tout pour être enfin acceptée.Mais en avait-elle vraiment besoin?





	Let me catch you if you fall

**Author's Note:**

> Bonne lecture ^^

Athéna était très fatiguée.  
Elle avait passé les trois premiers mois de sa cinquième année à chercher des indices sur la prochaine cave maudite mais avait fait chou blanc et son frère était toujours disparu. Savoir Jacob toujours là quelque part mais inaccessible la stressait plus qu’autre chose, la pression était écrasante sur ses épaules.  
De plus, elle était à présent préfète ce qui réduisait considérablement son temps libre et ses recherches. Etre ça, les caves et la préparation de ses BUSE, la jeune fille se savait plus ou donner de la tête.  
Quand elle avait reçu sa lettre l’informant de ses nouvelles responsabilités, Athéna avait été à deux doigts d’éclater de rire. Avec tout ce qu’elle avait fait durant ces 4 premières années, c'est-à-dire, désobéir aux règles, mener des duels dans l’enceinte de l’école, n’en faire qu’à sa tête et s’empêtrer dans ses situations compliquées, elle était quand même Préfète. Mcgonagall devait avoir subi le sortilège Oubliettes pendant les vacances d’été.

Tout en quittant l’infirmière où elle donnait un coup de main à Mme Pomfresh – oui elle avait encore le temps de l’aider, elle avait donné sa parole en deuxième année après tout -, la jeune White poussa un haut et fort soupir, heureusement il n’y avait personne dans le couloir et surtout pas Merula et ses sbires qui lui en faisaient voir des vertes et des pas mûres depuis le début de sa scolarité.  
Oui Athéna était extenuée et déprimée aussi.  
Déprimée parce que d’ici quelques mois, Bill Weasley aurait quitté Poudlard. Elle ne ressentait aucune honte face à ses sentiments, elle était tombée sous son charme la première fois qu’elle l’avait vu sur le terrain des cours de vol du château et depuis ils étaient devenus amis et cette année en tant que Préfet en Chef il était son supérieur.  
Il ne manquait pas de lui rappeler que c’était grâce à elle et ses paroles qu’il en était là aujourd’hui bien que la jeune fille sache que ce n’était pas tout à fait vrai, elle n’avait rien fait de spécial mais savoir qu’il la tenait en haute estime réchauffait son cœur plus que de raison.  
Ramenant ses longs cheveux tressés châtains devant elle, Athéna se rendait à la grande salle tout en veillant que des premières années ne soient pas en train de déambuler dans les couloirs à faire des bêtises.  
Était-elle comme ça à son âge ? Elle comprenait pourquoi Angelica lui en avait fait bavé avec ses « Ramène nous des points Athéna ! Tu nous en fais perdre trop ! »  
Malgré sa tendance à se mêler de tout ce qu’il se passait autour d’elle, Gryffondor avait gagné la coupe ces quatre dernières années et ce grâce à elle, aussi maintenant les autres se la fermaient.

Elle arriva finalement aux portes imposantes de la grande salle ou tout le monde était joyeusement en train de manger le repas du soir. S’avançant dans son allée, elle aperçut un espace vide entre ses deux meilleurs amis Ben et Rowan. Son amie était toujours prévenante et Athéna l’appréciait beaucoup pour cette qualité.  
Elle remarqua en s’asseyant une touffe de cheveux roux à quelques mètres d’elle et même s’il ne l’avait pas vue, Athéna sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa cage thoracique.  
\- Alors cette garde ? Ça été, pas trop éreintante ? s’enquit Rowan qui avait un air inquiet sur son visage alors qu’elle redressait ses lunettes.  
\- Oui ne t’en fait pas, c’était relativement calme pas de patients avec un excès de zèle, plaisanta-t-elle en s’attaquant au poulet qui se trouvait devant elle, dieu qu’elle avait faim !  
\- Tu devrais quand même ralentir la cadence Athéna, tu vas finir par tomber de fatigue avec tout ce que tu fais, je ne sais pas comment tu arrives à tenir la cadence, personnellement je crois que j’aurai fait une crise de nervosité, rétorqua Ben d’une voix concernée et admirative à la fois.  
Cette discussion, ils l’avaient au minimum deux fois par semaine depuis le début de l’année, la jeune fille voyait que ses amis s’inquiétaient pour elle et de la surcharge de travail qu’elle avait sur les bras plus la tension accumulée depuis sa toute première année mais elle faisait bonne figure.  
Elle était une White et les White n’abandonnaient jamais face à l’adversité. Elle était déterminée à obtenir d’excellentes BUSE, trouver la prochaine cave et faire son travail de Préfète plus tout le reste, il n’y avait rien qu’il l’empêcherait d’atteindre ses objectifs.  
Mais elle se contenta de sourire pour rassurer ses deux camarades, laissant son anxiété et sa fatigue au placard, elle espérait le temps de finir son année.

Quand finalement ils eurent terminé de manger et que les plats disparaissaient des tables, elle vit Bill se lever avec agilité et s’avancer rapidement vers les portes ou des deuxièmes années s’étaient rassemblés et se moquaient allégrement de l’apparence d’un jeune sorcier de Serdaigle.  
Tout en le voyant s’éloigner, Athéna ne put s’empêcher de soupir doucement.  
\- Tu devrais lui dire ce que tu ressens, tu sais, s’éleva alors une voix féminine derrière elle manquant de la faire sursauter.  
Tournant la tête, elle se trouva nez à nez avec Penny et ses éternelles tresses blondes et yeux bleus perçants, rien ne lui échappait et Athéna en était la preuve vivante.  
\- Je suis d’accord ave elle, tu n’as rien à perdre, lui sourit Rowan dans une nouvelle tentative, il t’apprécie, peut-être que c’est réciproque.  
La jeune fille médita leurs paroles mais ne répliqua rien de plus, son attention portée sur le Préfet qui quittait la salle d’un pas assuré.

***

A mesure que les vacances de Noël approchait, Athéna avait l’esprit focalisé sur ses études, ses sentiments pour Bill restèrent inchangés même s’il était chaque jour un peu plus difficile de le voir ou de lui parler.  
Aujourd’hui avait lieu le dernier match de Quidditch de l’année, d’ici deux semaines, ils seraient tous chez eu à profiter des fêtes et la jeune White tenait à y assister même si ce n’était qu’en tant que simple spectatrice.  
Le problème était qu’elle avait du mal à tenir debout, elle avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à réviser ses cours d’Astronomie et son début de matinée à l’infirmerie, aussi ce fut avec des cernes marquées qu’elle arriva dans les gradins juste au début du match opposant Serdaigle à Gryffondor sous les regards alarmés de Penny, Ben et Rowan qui insistaient pour qu’elle rentre au dortoir se coucher.  
\- Athéna ! Va te reposer tu vas t’effondrer sur le sol ! lui ordonna l’unique garçon du groupe d’un air affolé.  
\- Je vais très bien, ne vous inquiétez pas, grommela l’intéressée en croisant les bras tout en boudant.  
Ils ne purent rien dire de plus car le match commençait, avalant leurs paroles face aux exclamations de joie de leur Maison.  
Athéna sentait son corps devenir de plus en plus lourd et ses yeux peiner à rester ouverts au fur et à mesure que la partie s’éternisait. Lorsque Gryffondor gagna et que les supporters explosaient de joie, elle se sentit soudain tomber en arrière, son corps vidé de toute énergie et alors qu’elle sombrait dans les ténèbres, des éclats de voix et des cris résonnèrent dans ses oreilles, puis plus rien.

***

Bill n’en croyait pas ses yeux. Il avait du mal à réaliser l’état physique d’Athéna, elle semblait si…fragile et chétive malgré son 1m75 et son corps athlétique au bout milieu de cette foule de supporters rouges et dorés. La regardant de plus près, il nota sous ses yeux gris des marques violettes presque noires qui juraient sur sa peau pâle. Ses cheveux châtains tressés une nouvelle fois avaient perdu de leur éclat et étaient ternes.  
Elle semblait n’avoir pas vu le soleil depuis de nombreuses semaines et pour cause ! Elle n’arrêtait pas de courir dans tous les sens, accomplissant un million de choses à la fois, aidant tout le monde sauf elle-même.  
Il l’avait surprise plus d’une fois à travailler dans la salle commune à des heures plus que tardives avec le feu de la cheminée comme seule lumière. Il l’inquiétait tellement qu’il n’arrivait plus à dormir, il avait besoin de savoir comment elle allait.  
Parfois, au bout milieu de la nuit quand l’anxiété l’empêchait de trouver le sommeil, il descendait dans la salle et trouvait Athéna, endormie, recroquevillée sur l’un des canapés de la pièce. C’était les seuls moments ou la jeune fille se laissait aller, il n’y avait aucune trace de douleur ou de stress, elle était paisible et faisait plus jeune que son âge mais Bill ne pouvait s’empêcher de la trouver magnifique et de replacer une de ses mèches rebelle derrière son oreille.  
Puis, il la portait et la déposait dans son lit en faisant son maximum pour ne pas la réveiller.  
Il arrivait souvent le lendemain qu’elle affiche une expression perplexe et pensive, se demandant certainement comment elle pouvait s’être réveillée dans son lit sans avoir le moindre souvenir de s’être levée du canapé.  
Mais ça c’était il y a des semaines, à présent, elle ne dormait plus, il en était pratiquement sûr. La salle commune était tristement déserte et ces petits moments volés manquaient à Bill.  
De plus en plus, une petite voix dans sa tête lui soufflait de prévenir leur directrice de Maison mais il ne passait pas à l’action, elle lui en voudrait terriblement et c’était la dernière chose que le Weasley souhaitait.  
Il avait tenté de lui parler, en tant que Préfet en Chef il la voyait plus que ces quatre dernières années mais de manière inexplicable, elle était encore plus inaccessible qu’auparavant et renfermée sur elle-même. Bien sûr, ses tentatives avaient échoué et Bill était à présent effrayé qu’elle ne fasse un malaise en plein cours de vol.

Bill n’était qu’à quelques mètres d’elle mais il sentait sa fatigue et son anxiété, il avait l’impression que son corps se recroquevillait sur lui-même à mesure que progressait le match. Il ne le regardait pas, il était trop occupé à guetter le moindre signe de faiblesse de la jeune fille.  
Lorsque Mme Bibine sonna la fin du match, Bill se surprit à pousser un faible soupir de soulagement mais ce répit ne dura que quelques secondes.  
Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu’il vit Athéna tomber en arrière, les autres Gryffondors trop heureux d’avoir gagné le match ne virent pas leur camarade s’effondrer.  
Avec rapidité, il poussa les élèves devant lui avec force et l’attrapa de justesse, ramenant son corps étonnamment gelé contre le sien.  
\- Athéna ! s’écrièrent Ben et Rowan qui s’avançaient vers leur amie malgré la marée humaine qui se formait autour de Bill et elle.  
Leurs camarades regardaient la jeune fille avec effroi mais ne faisaient pas le moindre effort pour la laisser respirer ou laisser Bill passer pour sortir des gradins.  
\- Reculez bon sang ! Ne restez pas planter là ! criait Rowan avec force pour se faire entendre malgré le brouhaha général, jetant un rapide coup d’œil à Athéna, inconsciente dans les bras du Préfet en chef.  
Elle et Ben se mirent à pousser la foule sur le côté alors que Bill criait aux récalcitrants de dégagez le passage, leur promettant un petit tour dans la forêt Interdite s’ils ne le faisaient pas, aussitôt, ils se dispersèrent laissant Bill sortir sous les regards éberlués des autres Maisons qui les pointaient du doigt en chuchotant.

***

En se réveillant, Athéna se sentit vaporeuse et affaiblie comme si elle avait transplané plusieurs fois de suite sans s’arrêter. Sa tête était lourde et tapait contre ses tempes, elle n’avait aucune idée ou elle se trouvait, l’obscurité lui faisait face.  
Au bout d’un moment, elle réalisa qu’elle avait les yeux clos, avec difficulté, elle les ouvrit. Un décor familier lui faisait face malgré la pénombre.  
L’infirmerie. Où elle s’y était retrouvée le matin même…si c’était toujours la même journée, elle ne savait plus vraiment.  
Balayant la pièce du regard, elle n’y vit personne, tout était calme et paisible, pas de patients ou de Mme Pomfresh en vue.  
Quelle idiote elle était ! S’évanouir en plein milieu d’un match de Quidditch ! Elle pouvait déjà entendre Merula et ses sbires se moquer d’elle ainsi que toute l’école, des moqueries et des jugements tout ça parce qu’elle était la sœur de son frère.  
Il arrivait de plus en plus à Athéna de laisser la colère et la rage prendre le pas sur la peur de sa disparition, par moment, elle le détestait car tout le monde la croyait capable de faire exploser l’école. Oui elle désobéissait mais c’était pour sauver ses amis et les gens qu’elle aimait, ce n’était pas le comportement d’une psychopathe !  
Elle s’était mis un point d’honneur à exceller dans tous les domaines pour palier à cette étiquette qui sembllait figée à jamais sur son front, à cette épée de Damoclès sur sa tête qu’elle n’avait pas souhaité.  
Et voilà que maintenant son propre corps la trahissait, la frustration qu’elle ressentait était indescriptible.  
Dans un coin de sa tête, elle se demandait ce que Bill devait penser d’elle…à une faible certainement et pas digne d’être une Gryffondor.  
Elle devait sortir d’ici, hors de question de passer une minute de plus sur ce lit pour leur…lui prouver qu’elle était brave et forte.  
Avec difficulté, elle se redressa sur ses coudes, son corps souffrait le martyre mais elle passa outre, au bout de ce qu’il sembla être une bonne minute, elle réussit à pivoter et à sortir ses jambes du lit.  
A ce moment-là, elle entendit la porte claquer.  
Merde.  
De là ou elle était et avec une partie du rideau tiré, elle ne voyait pas qui était entré mais de toute manière, c’était trop tard pour rebrousser chemin, aussi elle posa ses pieds chaussés sur le sol glacial avec la plus grande discrétion possible et prit appui sur la chaise en face d’elle ne faisant pas confiance à ses jambes pour rester debout sans tomber par terre.  
\- Athéna !  
Elle sursauta violement manquant de lâcher le dossier de sa béquille de fortune, le visiteur se trouvait devant elle et était la dernière personne qu’elle voulait voir.  
Bill, ses cheveux lisses et rougeoyants flottaient doucement sur ses épaules, ses yeux bruns brillants de hargne et stupeur sur son visage abasourdi était là devant elle.  
\- Mais bon sang ! Ou crois-tu aller comme ça ?! Tu dois rester couchée ! s’exclama-t-il en s’avançant dangereusement, réduisant de manière significative l’espace entre eux.  
\- J’allais aller à la bibliothèque ou au dortoir, je n’ai pas encore décidé, soupira-t-elle tout en faisant attention à ne pas le regarder dans les yeux.  
Elle l’entendit pousser un soupir de résignation mais s’obstina à regarder le carrelage blanc. Elle sentit soudain quelque chose de chaud sur son épaule, tournant la tête, elle vit que Bill y avait posé sa main. Ce simple contact la fit frissonner.  
La jeune fille l’entendit murmurer son nom de manière si douce et teintée de tristesse qu’elle redressa la tête vers lui inconsciemment.  
Il avait un faible sourire sur son visage, les taches de rousseurs autour de son nez étaient clairement visibles en cet instant malgré la pénombre qui les entouraient et qui grandissait petit à petit, seules les bougies qui lévitaient au dessus d’eux les éclairaient.  
Athéna se sentait mal à l’aise et prête à exploser, il était vraiment trop près d’elle, à cette distance, elle pouvait sentir la légère odeur de son eau de cologne…  
\- Où sont les autres ? s’enquit-elle espérant le faire reculer et pour dire quelque chose, n’importe quoi, son cerveau semblait s’être mis sur pause.  
Il tourna la tête en direction de la porte avant de répliquer : Je leur ai demandé d’attendre dehors, Penny pour ne pas la nommer était si inquiète que j’ai préféré que tu sois dans le calme pour lorsque tu te réveillerais…et ils gardent l’entrée aussi, ajouta-t-il la mâchoire serrée.  
\- Oh…je vois. Me revoilà au centre des tous les commérages et sur toutes les lèvres. Une fois de plus.  
Elle ne put empêcher sa voix de chevroter, elle se maudit instantanément car Bill la regardait, une expression concernée et inquiète déformant ses traits.  
\- Je vais bien, le rassura-t-elle, alors que ce mensonge devenu si coutumier roulait ses lèvres comme une deuxième peau, ne t’inquiète pas pour moi, tu as d’autres préoccupations plus urgentes que ma petite personne.  
Athéna savait que Bill était un leader patient contrairement à ce que l’on pouvait penser, ses actions étaient réfléchies et non commandées par l’impulsivité, la dominance ou l’orgueil. Il était respecté et ne haussait la voix qu’en de rares occasions, si c’était le cas, c’était que la personne qui subissait son courroux avait sacrément merdé.  
Face au visage rouge et exaspéré de son Préfet en chef qui tentait de rester calme, la jeune fille sut qu’elle avait dit quelque chose qu’il ne fallait pas.  
Elle n’eut pas le temps d’ouvrir la bouche qu’il explosait : Par Merlin Athéna ! Tu t’entends parler !? D’autres préoccupations urgentes ?! – Il balançait ses mains dans tous les sens avant de les poser sur sa chevelure rousse et de la défaire avec hargne, complètement choqué par ses paroles – Tu es ma seule préoccupation ! Même mon rôle de Préfet passe après ! Tu veux savoir qui te déposait dans ton lit plusieurs fois par semaine lorsque tu t’endormais de fatigue devant la cheminée ?! – il s’éloigna tout en essayant de reprendre constance et Athéna était clouée sur place incapable de dire le moindre mot – C’était moi ! Je n’arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil parce que je te savais dans la salle commune à travailler jusqu’à en être malade ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Tu ne vois pas que l’on s’inquiète pour toi ? finit-il par dire tout en lâchant sa chevelure qui lui faisait ressembler à un lion à présent et laissa ses bras ballant le long de son corps comme vidé par son éclat de voix.  
Athéna reste muette, ne sachant que dire, dans sa tête tout se mélangeait, elle n’arrivait plus à formuler de phrases cohérentes. Qu’était-elle supposée dire ?  
Elle fut sauvée par le gong lorsque Penny, Ben et Rowan rentrèrent dans la pièce, alertés par l’énervement de Bill.  
Comme réveillée par une douche froide, ses muscles semblèrent reprendre brutalement vie, Athéna profita alors de la confusion du Weasley pour lui passer devant et quitter la pièce au plus vite.  
Elle les entendit l’appeler mais elle ne se retourna pas une seule fois.

***

Deux semaines se passèrent ensuite ou la jeune White passa le plus clair de son temps la tête dans ses livres. Elle révisait chaque soir dans son lit cette fois et ne restait pas plus longtemps que nécessaire dans la salle commune, juste pour réprimander les premières années.  
Elle avait besoin de tranquillité et de calme.  
De temps en temps, elle surprenait Rowan et Ben l’observer lorsqu’elle passait dans les couloirs mais elle n’avait pas la force de leur parler. Les mots semblaient coincés dans sa gorge.  
Merula et ses sbires étaient repartis de plus belles avec leurs moqueries et rabaissements, la traitant de faible mais Athéna faisait tout pour les ignorer.  
Elle évitait aussi Bill, ses paroles résonnaient dans sa tête encore et encore. Que voulait-il dire par sa seule préoccupation ? Dans quel sens devait-elle l’interpréter ?  
Elle y pensait jour et nuit et le seul moyen qu’elle avait trouvé pour mettre en sourdine son esprit torturé était d’apprendre encore et encore. Des cours particuliers en sortilèges ? Elle les prenait. Des leçons avancées en potions ? Elle disait oui même si c’était Penny son professeur. La blonde se contentait de lui apprendre tout ce qu’elle pouvait mais ne savait pas quoi dire pour aider son amie ou la faire parler. Aussi leurs leçons se passaient dans le plus grand calme à l’exception des clapotis de leurs préparations qui bouillaient dans leurs chaudrons.  
Parfois, elle demandait à Rowan ou en étaient ses recherches des caves et s’il y avait eut des signes qu’une nouvelle ait été ouverte mais la réponse demeurait à chaque fois négative.

Mais elle avait hâte d’être au lendemain car c’était les vacances et cela voulait dire qu’une grosse partie de l’école dont Bill et Merula rentraient chez eux et Athéna n’attendait plus que ça.  
Elle ne rentrerait pas chez elle, pour entendre sa mère geindre pendant deux semaines non stop et avoir l’impression que le fantôme de son frère hantait les murs c’était hors de question.  
Mais, elle profiterait pour lâcher prise, pas de cours ni de révision. Elle avait l’attention d’aller à Pré-au-Lard aider Mme Rosmerta cela faisait un moment qu’elle n’avait pas été aux Trois Balais.  
La jeune fille se promit de se pencher sur les caves plus en détail avec Rowan si elle restait aussi. Elles n’en avaient pas discuté.  
Soupirant doucement, Athéna se rendit à son tout dernier cours de vol, encore quelques heures et elle était libre.

***

Cela faisait trois heures que la majorité des élèves étaient partis au Poudlard Express, emportant avec eux animaux et valises dans un brouhaha général.  
De sa maison restait Rowan, deux de troisième année et cinq de septième. Les autres maisons n’étaient pas plus remplies. La jeune fille avait faillit hurler de joie quand elle avait vu Merula et ses acolytes quitter le château. Elle avait enfin la paix !  
Bill était demeuré invisible, elle ne l’avait pas vu de la journée. Dans un petit coin de sa tête, cela l’attristait de ne pas avoir pu lui dire au revoir mais elle se claquait mentalement, elle n’avait pas le temps de penser à Bill Weasley !  
Il y avait toujours une once d’espoir dans son cœur mais elle refusait de la voir balayée et réduite en cendres aussi elle jouait l’autruche. 

Avec Rowan, elles se rendirent à la volière pour nourrir leurs chouettes respectives puis mangèrent dans la grande salle dans la bonne humeur, Athéna se sentait enfin respirer, quelque chose qu’elle n’avait pas ressenti depuis plusieurs mois.  
Ce fut le ventre plein et des craintes après d’avoir trop rit que la jeune fille se lova sur le canapé en face de la cheminée de la salle commune après toutes ces péripéties, elle aimait cette pièce plus que les dortoirs car elle s’y sentait en sécurité, protégée par les flammes qui dansaient dans l’âtre.  
Armée d’un livre et de choco-grenouilles, elle passa sa soirée à lire, Rowan était assise sur le canapé à côté du sien et commentait les articles du journal du jour d’un air inquisiteur.

Quand elle se réveilla, il faisait nuit noir et Rowan avait disparu, le canapé à côté du sien était vide, elle devait surement être remontée aux dortoirs.  
Le feu s’était éteint également, il ne restait que des cendres rougeoyantes mais cela suffisait pour Athéna.  
Malgré le fait qu’il faisait une température relativement fraiche – c’était quand même l’hiver - la jeune fille se sentait au chaud sous sa couverture et était prête à se rendormir.  
Mais quelque chose l’en empêcha. Elle réalisa soudain que la raison de son réveil devait être due à l’ombre qui se tenait devant elle mais dont elle ne voyait le visage.  
Elle n‘avait aucun moyen d’avoir une source de lumière car sa baguette était sur son lit, quelle idiote!  
La silhouette était imposante et immobile, Athéna se surprit à trembler faiblement et se redressa en position assise précipitamment. Sa première pensée fut que ce devait être un de ses camarades qui était somnambule mais un flash de couleur orange au niveau de la tête de la silhouette malgré l’obscurité réduisit à néant cette théorie. Il n’y avait qu’un seul Gryffondor aux cheveux roux qui lui venait à l’esprit en cet instant.  
\- Bill ? souffla Athéna, incrédule, c’est toi ?  
Un léger rire secoua la silhouette sombre qui dans le même temps s’avançant vers Athéna, s’arrêta à moins d’un mètre d’elle.  
Et la jeune fille reconnut les traits familiers, le sourire taquin et bien évidemment la chevelure de cuivre caractéristique aux Weasleys. Il portait sa tenue décontractée habituelle, son insigne brillant dans l’obscurité ambiante.  
\- Tu as deviné, Athéna, répliqua-t-il d’une voix légère mais étouffée, comme une sorte de murmure. Peut-être craignait-il d’être entendu par leurs camardes endormis dans leur dortoir respectif, Athéna ne savait pas vraiment mais ce dont elle était sûre, c’était du battement frénétique de son cœur. Heureusement que l’obscurité masquait ses joues, elles devaient être rouge pivoine.  
\- Tu n’es pas rentré voir ta famille ? répliqua-elle tout en essayant de reprendre un semblant de bonne figure, cachant son trouble.  
\- Non, j’ai préféré me consacrer à mes révisions, dit-il presque aussitôt comme si la question ne s’était pas posée, la jeune fille sentait son regard brun brûlant sur elle, des frissons la parcoururent, il enchaîna, nullement préoccupé par son combat intérieur. J’ai passé ma journée à la bibliothèque et je m’y suis endormi avant de m’y réveiller il y a une demi-heure.  
Athéna ne trouva pas quoi dire, elle était de nouveau incapable de parler, cela devenait extrêmement problématique. Tout cette situation était bizarre, elle ne devrait pas être dans la salle commune en plein milieu de la nuit à discuter avec son Préfet en Chef comme si c’était une chose toute à fait ordinaire. Mais rien ne l’était.  
Au bout de ce qu’il sembla être des heures, Athéna souffla un « oh », pas vraiment terrible mais c’était mieux que ce silence pesant.  
Entre temps, Bill s’était assis sur le tapis entre la table basse et le canapé, les yeux toujours rivés sur elle. Au bout d’un moment, il fit tourner sa baguette en direction du feu qui se raviva, les flammes dansant joyeusement dans l’âtre. Aussitôt, la pièce fut illuminée d’une douce couleur orangée, faisant briller les tapisseries rouges et or autour d’eux. Il régnait une atmosphère étrangement intimiste à la lueur tamisée, Athéna ne savait vraiment si c’était une bonne chose ou non.  
Mais ce qui lui coupa littéralement le souffle fut Bill qui rougeoyait à cause du halo de feu brûlant dans son dos, lui donnant un air de guerrier. Ses cheveux de cuivres devenus rouge vermeil étaient en bataille et son éternelle chemise crème ou était épinglé fièrement son insigne avait pris une légère teinte rosée alors qu’il affichait un énième petit rictus espiègle et que ses yeux de la couleur de l’écorce étincelait de tout ce qui faisait de lui un Gryffondor.  
Il était si magnifique que cela en était révoltant.  
Avec difficulté, elle détourna le regard et baissa les yeux sur la couverture devant elle pour cacher son trouble. Elle se fit toute petite, tout d’un coup intimidée par le jeune sorcier.

Bill de son côté observait la jeune fille d’un air absent, son esprit était tourmenté par de nombreuses pensées depuis de nombreuses minutes, il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet qui le taraudait depuis des mois, trop peur qu’elle ne se ferme comme une huître. Mais à présent, il hésitait, pourtant toutes les conditions semblaient être réunies.  
Il reporta son attention sur la sorcière qui semblait d’une quelconque manière être mal à l’aise, Bill n’aurait sut dire pourquoi mais son cerveau fit un court circuit, hébété comme s’il avait trop bu de bièraubeurre. Il réalisa soudain qu’à la lueur des flammes, qu’Athéna était d’une beauté éthérée presque surnaturelle. Ses yeux en amandes avaient pris une couleur ambrée mais assez pâle comme de l’or liquide et ses cheveux bouclés tombant en cascade sur ses épaules avaient des reflets cuivrés magnifiques.  
Mais ce qui le fit frissonner fut l’expression de son visage, il reflétait une certaine fatigue, exhaustion ou nostalgie. Une vulnérabilité que même dans son sommeil n’était perceptible.  
Il se demandait si elle se rendait compte de l’effet qu’elle donnait…probablement pas.  
Mais il détestait la voir comme ça, comme si elle portait le monde sur ses épaules, ce fut ceci qui le fit enfin prendre son courage à deux mains.  
\- Athéna…pourquoi tu agis comme ça ? Pourquoi tu étudies autant au point de te rendre malade ?  
Il attendit sa réaction, il espérait qu’elle ne serait pas comme celle de l’infirmerie ou elle avait fuit…  
Si Athéna était choquée ou étonnée par sa question, cela ne se voyait pas dans sa posture ou son visage, elle demeurait calme ce qui en soit était étrange.  
\- C’est à cause de mon frère. Ce qu’il a fait à ma famille. Notre réputation a volé en éclat, ma mère est devenue une paria au Ministère de la Magie et plus personne ne fait confiance à mon père parmi les Aurors, il a détruit nos vies et je me sens tellement en colère, ce qu’il a fait était égoïste. Est-ce que cela valait vraiment la peine ? – sa voix se mit à tressauter de rage comme si quelqu’un avait ouvert les digues d’une rivière, l’eau prête à tout emporter – Il m’arrive de plus en plus de le détester tu sais ? On aurait pas à risquer nos vies pour réparer ses erreurs ! Je n’aurai pas à subir les regards des autres comme si j’étais une pestiférée ! Oui c’est excitant de trouver ces caves mais parfois j’aurai préféré qu’elles restent inaccessibles. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je veux retrouver Jacob, parfois j’aimerai juste tout laisser tomber mais je ne le fais pas parce que malgré tout ça, c’est toujours mon frère et il est là quelque part hors de portée.  
Elle reprit son souffle tout en serrant la couverture à force et Bill ne savait pas quoi faire pour l’aider à soulager sa peine.  
\- Pourquoi j’étudie autant ? Pour oublier tout ça, dans mes livres, je n’ai pas Merula et toute l’école sur mon dos. Parce que je veux restaurer l’honneur de ma famille et prouver que les White ne sont pas des parias. Alors j’obtiendrais les meilleures BUSE et ASPIC et je retrouverais Jacob pour laver le nom de ma famille et pour moi-même, finit-elle dans un souffle, ses phalanges devenues si blanches que le Weasley eut peur qu’elles ne se brisent.  
Bill se sentait impuissant, aucun mot ou parole ne semblait assez bien pour soulager la douleur d’Athéna qui faisait tout pour ne pas éclater en sanglot même si sous ses yeux perlaient des gouttes d’eau silencieuses.  
Alors il fit la seule chose qui paraissait juste, il se redressa, s’assit sur ses genoux et tendit les bras vers la silhouette fragile et tremblante de la jeune White et la serra contre lui. Tentant de l’apaiser du mieux qu’il pouvait, frictionnant son dos doucement.  
Il la sentit se tendre contre lui pendant ce qu’il sembla être plusieurs minutes, puis enfin son corps se laissa aller à l’étreinte, sa tête se lovant dans son cou, Athéna se mit à pleurer silencieusement.  
\- Tu n’as rien à prouver à personne Athéna, tu es la personne la plus intelligente que je connaisse. Je sais que c’est difficile mais oublie les moqueries des autres élèves, tu es plus forte. Tu n’es pas un paria pour moi et je suis sur que c’est pareil pour Ben, Penny, Rowan, souffla-t-il doucement et la jeune sorcière éclata en sanglots, lâchant enfin la pression qu’elle contenait en elle depuis quatre bonnes années, toute cette tension et frustration s’évapora lentement de son corps, la laissant exténuée entre les bras chauds et protecteurs de Bill qui continuait de lui murmurer des paroles réconfortantes dans le creux de son oreille alors qu’elle sombrait dans un sommeil sans rêves.

***

Une lumière vive réveilla la jeune White le lendemain, elle réalisa en ouvrant les yeux qu’elle n’était pas dans la salle commune mais dans son dortoir, sur le lit à côté du sien, une chevelure foncée lui faisait face. Rowan semblait toujours dormir. Portant son attention sur son réveil, elle vit qu’il n’était que 7h du matin.  
Lâchant un léger soupir, Athéna se mit à observer le tissu rouge de son lit à baldaquin tout en repensant à la nuit précédente.  
Elle l’avait finalement dit. Tout ou presque ce qu’elle avait sur le cœur, elle se sentait plus légère dans sa tête mais pour son cœur c’était une autre histoire. La jeune sorcière n’arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Bill se donnait tout ce mal pour elle, elle essayait de se convaincre que c’était uniquement parce qu’ils étaient amis depuis près de trois ans mais une minuscule part d’elle y croyait de moins en moins.  
Elle repensa à son étreinte et des frissons la parcoururent à ce souvenir si frais dans sa mémoire, elle avait l’impression que ses bras puissants l’entouraient.  
Elle se mit une claque mentale, elle ne pouvait pas penser à Bill Weasley, la concentration était la clé pour trouver son frère et réussir ses BUSE. Pas de distractions.  
Mais malgré ça, le visage espiègle et taquin du rouquin dansait devant ses yeux, l’empêchant de retrouver le sommeil.  
A 9h, Athéna n’en pouvant plus, elle envoya un hibou à Mme Rosmerta. Elle avait besoin d’air et de se vider l’esprit. Quoi de mieux que d’aller au trois Balais aider la tenante de l’auberge.  
Elle petit-déjeuna rapidement avec Rowan dans la grande salle avant de partir pour Pré-au-Lard.  
La jeune White ne croisa pas Bill de la matinée et la sorcière en fut très reconnaissante.  
Rosmerta la fit travailler si durement Athéna ne vit pas le temps passé mais soudain il était 16h et elle était congédiée.  
Les rues du village étaient calmes et paisible. Un manteau de neige épais sur les toits alors que des flocons tombaient allégrement sur le sol.  
Il faisait presque nuit mais la jeune fille n’avait pas encore envie de rentrer. Sans vraiment réfléchir, elle se mit à déambuler entre les boutiques éclairées et pour certaines, aux vitrines très appétissantes.  
Athéna était si occupée à regarder la boutique d’Honeydukes qu’elle ne vit pas la silhouette devant elle et lui fonça dedans.  
Déséquilibrée, elle tomba en arrière mais fut rattrapée de justesse par la main de la personne qu’elle venait de bousculer. Tout s’était passé si vite qu’elle n’enregistra pas tout de suite que l’inconnu devant elle n’était autre que Bill Weasley, ses cheveux roux tachetés de blanc ainsi que son manteau noir ouvert ou l’on pouvait voir un pull en laine bordeaux avec l’inscription « B » en fil doré.  
Les yeux rivés sur leurs deux mains jointes, elle se sentit rougir instantanément et bredouilla : Excuse-moi je ne t’avais pas vu.  
\- Ce n’est pas grave, plus de peur que de mal, répliqua-t-il mais il ne lui lâcha pas la main pour autant.  
Plusieurs secondes passèrent ainsi dans le silence le plus complet, Athéna ne savait pas quoi dire, la douce chaleur de la main de Bill la transperçait alors qu’il portait des gants. La jeune fille parvint difficilement à redresser sa tête et lâcha un hoquet de surprise lorsqu’elle se rendit compte qu’ils n’étaient plus qu’à une vingtaine de centimètres l’un de l’autre. Le visage du Weasley en gros plan.  
Elle ne l’avait pas vu faire le moindre mouvement, ou peut-être était-ce elle ? Athéna n’aurait sut dire.  
De cette distance, elle pouvait sentir le souffle de Bill sur on visage et elle eut l’impression que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine tellement il battait fort.  
Elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas poser ses yeux sur les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes du Préfet en Chef, Athéna n’avait pas besoin de les regarder pour savoir qu’elles étaient fines et rosées et à cette pensée, elle s’empourpra un peu plus, enfin si c’était même possible.  
Honteuse, elle baissa la tête sur le sol espérant cacher sa gêne, ses jambes semblaient enracinées sur place comme si elle avait subit le sortilège Immobilus.  
Soudain, Athéna sentit quelque chose de doux relever son menton, c’était la deuxième main de Bill qui venait de se poser délicatement sur sa joue froide. Athéna frissonna à ce contact.  
Elle n’eut d’autre choix que de planter ses yeux gris dans les siens de couleur noisette pétillants.  
\- Tu sais…commença-t-il doucement, un léger sourire taquin sur ses lèvres. Il y a deux ans, quand tu as pris ma défense contre Emily parce qu’elle m’avait rejeté, les paroles que tu as prononcé ont fini par prendre sens l’année dernière. Je crois que... j’ai trouvé la personne qu’il me faut et j’ai été un parfait idiot parce qu’elle se trouvait juste en face de moi pendant tout ce temps. Comprends-tu ce que je veux dire ?  
Athéna sentit son cœur s’arrêter de battre à la seconde ou il eut terminé sa phrase.  
Sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge alors que son cerveau sembla se stopper, Bill Weasley dont elle était amoureuse depuis près de trois ans ressentait la même chose pour elle ?  
Athéna n’en croyait pas ses oreilles mais vu l’inquiétude visible sur son visage et la tension de son corps cela ne pouvait être que réel.  
Sans crier garde- elle se surprit elle-même – la Préfète réduisit la distance entre eux, écrasant ses lèvres gelées sur les siennes dans un baiser chaste quoique légèrement fiévreux. Elle n’eut pas le temps de reculer sa tête pour voir sa réaction que les bras de Bill l’entouraient comme dans un étau protecteur, l’embrassant plus passionnément encore. Athéna se sentait euphorique, elle en avait la tête qui tournait mais ne s’arrêta pas pour autant, ses mains agrippées au manteau du rouquin.  
Ils étaient dans une petite bulle, totalement détachés par ce qui les entourait, s’embrassant encore et encore en plein milieu de la rue principale de Pré-au-Lard. Si des sorciers passaient à côté d’eux et les pointaient du doigt, ils n’en avaient rien à faire.  
A contrecœur, ils durent se séparer car Athéna voyait des étoiles danser devant ses yeux, sa respiration saccadée et courte. Elle s’écarta de son visage pour reprendre son souffle mais pas plus de quelques centimètres.  
Bill la dévisagea avec une expression qui fit tressauter son organe vital. Il n’avait pas besoin de parler pour exprimer ce qu’il ressentait pour elle et la jeune White n’arrivait pas à croire ce qui lui arrivait.  
\- Que dirais-tu qu’on continue cette session à côté d’un bon feu de cheminée, j’ai l’impression qu’on va finir en statue de glace si on reste un peu plus longtemps, murmura-t-il, brisant le silence confortable qui s’était installé entre eux.  
Athéna éclata de rire en acquiesçant puis de manière hésitante, elle lui prit la main, Bill la tint plus fermement et la serra légèrement comme s’il essayait de la rassurer et ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers le château.  
Elle réalisa qu’elle n’avait effectivement pas besoin d’être aimée par son école, seule l’affection de ses amis et de Bill lui suffisait pour braver les pires dangers.


End file.
